Inside Hearts
by iRocket
Summary: The night has neglected to offer peace and silence, once again Tifa Lockhart is kept up at night. She heads down to the bar to find a certain someone awake as well.


**So my first submitted fan fiction.**

**I don't anticipate much with this story, it's just a one-shot to bring myself back into a writing mood.**

**Regardless I hope some will enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer;; **

**All characters involved in the story do not belong to me. I gain nothing but a little fun in using them, they belong rightfully to their respected owners.  
**

* * *

The moonlight was a supple silver radiance, radiant in it's nightly ritual; like always when the sun banked behind the horizon and the earth would smother the light for just a simple handle of quiet hours. The night usually went disregarded, time had symbolized darkness and moonlight with sleep and tranquility.

Well not this night at such a god forsaken hour.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart, renown heroine of Edge and the vivacious owner of everyone's favored pub Seventh Heaven, wasn't taken over by the usual calmness the night developed her in. Yes it was quiet and peaceful but sleep evaded her weary limbs and drooped eyelids, now why she couldn't obtain sleep was beyond her but she decided to use this given time to check up on Marlene and Denzel; it had become routine since she took up the role of their caregiver (or as some teased: mother).

She didn't mind their teasing habits, they were rather warm by them and she enjoyed the attention they granted by viewing Tifa as a kind and giving woman, an expert protector for the children many cherished as their own too.

A spread of heat slid across her chest when she spotted the two in question snuggled in on themselves covered in quilts she provided in the night's chill, it was nice to see them so peaceful and sleep encumbered. She leaned against the wall, barely evading their shared room (until Marlene became older and would require her own privacy and space) and allowed herself to watch them sleep. Every now and again Denzel would shift restlessly and worry speared through her.

Denzel was very fragile and she often fretted over his condition, she cared for him deeply; like he was the son she…

well would probably never have…

The thought alone smothered the previous sensation of worry and planted pain in its hollow place, she stifled a wince and gathered a light breath quickly regained her composure.

Tifa then smiled lightly and left the room silently as she had come, partially glad to be away from the catalyst of lonely and heart-pained reminders.

Ghosting down the hall, passing by her room again, and heading down the stairs Tifa managed to hold her breath; why she did this was unknown to her but it wasn't until she walked into the bar and found Cloud fully awake and very much alert did she realize why.

Blue eyes, stunning mako eyes, fell on hers.

Tifa released her held breath.

"Hey," was his simple greeting before Cloud returned to his cool midnight drink, downing the liquid in one tip of his glass. Tifa passed with a small nod of recognition and decided that perhaps the reason she couldn't sleep was because _he_ was wide awake; she huffed and walked up the bar preparing to settle into a nightly conversation she knew was waiting on both their tongues.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope."

There wasn't much to be said after that, not when he busied himself with refilling his glass and she picking through the fridge looking for a midnight snack to quell her uneasy stomach. She didn't succeed and kicked the damn ice box closed, Cloud appeared amused when she returned from her uneventful search.

"What?" She inquired and crossed her arms across the smooth, clean granite of the bar and gave him a curious look.

This often happened, he would laugh suddenly, give a smile for no apparent reason and although thrilled by it Tifa always had to inquire to the sudden uplift in attitude. She enjoyed seeing Cloud happy, no matter how small the moment was. Tifa wanted the man to smile more often and struggled to make that happen, despite who he had once been and the past that had them intertwined deeply with each other and yet set them apart, she loved him.

It was a love that had always been there just for Cloud.

Cloud just chuckled and offered her his drink, which was obviously something she never inclined herself to drinking and the offer slightly took her off guard and banished her personal thoughts for the moment. Alcohol really wasn't her preferred taste but deciding to indulge this late night she gladly accepted and took a swig. It was strong and made her tongue tingle but she put forth a brave face and swallowed the strong concoction but her features quickly formed into their usual displeased scowl when she tasted something fowl and unpleasant.

Cloud laughed.

She prodded his shoulder with her index finger and moved away from the bar, sticking out her tongue and putting halt to his amusement quickly. Which made her brow quirk in confusion.

"You okay?" She mumbled and stood next to him, tilting her head and sending her long dark tresses over her shoulder and spilling on the bar in a tempting wave of motion; Cloud had a very strong impulse to touch her then.

He just wanted to extend his hand forward, slide his fingers through her dark hair and bring her closer. To just capture those lips with his own in a sweet and burning kiss, a kiss he always longed for..

"Yeah," was his only response.

The silence dragged on, making her squirm under his sudden serious gaze. Tifa presented a smile which she was rewarded with one in return, her brown eyes lit up. Cloud, for a brief moment, couldn't pull his blue eyes away until her soft yawn broke his stupor.

"You should go sleep." He mumbled, not quite a order but a nice contribution, part of him wanted her to stay. Tifa smiled again but it was more sweet and secretive, only spared for Cloud, and moved closer so she could get a deeper glimpse into those mako infused eyes.

"Good night Cloud," Tifa retreated quietly, smiling to herself and stretching her arms carefully above her head unbeknownst to the eyes glancing over her backside.

With Tifa now turned from him, Cloud could marvel at her, from afar of course, but still admire and let his guarded expression ease and soften. He calculated his time and her steps until he was sure she was out of reach to hear his tenderly spoken answer.

"Good night Tifa, sweet dreams."

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Well what do you think?**

**Not much for a one-shot but hey I enjoyed writing it enough. d:**_  
_


End file.
